La realidad
by Irisa Seli
Summary: Imaginad que unos extraños profesores de ingles vienen a tu casa, convencen q tus padres para llevarte un año a Inglaterra... a un castillo!!... a Hogwarts!! no deseo ser escritora, ni mucho menos, solo quiero parsar el rato... no seais malos.
1. profesores de ingles

Minerva Mcgonagall miró por la ventana. Hacía tan solo dos días que había vuelto de vacaciones y ahora debía partir otra vez. Pero no de vacaciones, nada más lejos, tenía una misión que cumplir con Albus, una misión que de no salir bien todo el mundo mágico perdería la poca esperanza que le quedaba...  
  
Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al despacho de Albus. No sabía como llegarían, donde pararían, ni quien iba además de ella, estaba tan absorta por estas cavilaciones que ni miraba por donde iba, tantos años recorriendo ese camino se lo permitían. Su maleta la seguía a escasos centímetros conjurada como estaba para no pesar más que una pluma. Llegó a la entrada.  
  
Gragea de gusarajo  
  
La gárgola se abrió con un ruido sordo y tras de sí dejó entrever una pequeña escalera que subía hacía lo que parecía solo oscuridad. Subió los peldaños uno a uno, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Y llegó al despacho de Albus, la puerta estaba entreabierta y entró sin llamar.  
  
Estoy lista Albus. Muy bien, puntual como siempre, aunque pareces pensativa... ¿Cómo quieres que esté? No se como vamos a ir, quienes vamos a ir, como lo vamos a hacer... calma... vamos a ir con polvos flu, solo tu y yo, y el como déjamelo a mi.  
  
Ambos cogieron sus maletas y un puñado de polvos flu. Albus fue el primero en marchar.  
  
¡Posada Tesoro!  
  
¿Posada Tesoro? Eso estaba en... ¿España? Minerva decidió que ya se pondría a pensar después, no quería perderse por la red de chimeneas, o perder de vista a Albus.  
  
Llegaron a la posada, por una de las pequeñas ventanas vislumbró solo oscuridad, ya era noche cerrada, pidieron una cena ligera. El posadero los recibió con muchos honores, varios clientes intentaron mantener una conversación con ellos. Por eso no le gustaba viajar con Albus, la gente lo reconocía enseguida...  
  
Cuando tuvieron un poco más de intimidad Albus le contó de que iba la misión, iban a buscar a la chica de la premonición de los cien. Minerva se sentía confundida, nunca se había planteado que esta chica existiera de verdad, y aunque así fuera, nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaría tan lejos de Hogwarts.  
  
Se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación, previamente avisando al posadero de que querían un desayuno temprano, pues marcharían al día siguiente muy de mañana, la casa de ella quedaba lejos y tenían que ir como muggles...  
  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando se hubo despedido de Albus, dejó escapar un breve suspiro, no se permitió más. Así era ella, fuerte, por que así tenía que ser. Sacó de su maleta su pijama y se metió en la cama sin rechistar, deseando, aunque puede que no muy conscientemente hallarse al despertar en su habitación de Hogwarts.  
  
La mañana llegó, como tenía que ser. Minerva se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. La temperatura le recordaba sus vacaciones, el colegio en cambio era tan frío... se vistió rápidamente, con un suave golpe de varita recogió toda la habitación y colocó sus pocas cosas en la maleta.  
  
Bajó hacia el comedor, encontró a un hombre desayunando, parecía un muggle, pero era imposible en las posadas mágicas no podían entrar aunque las viesen...  
  
Hola Minerva. ¿Quien...?¿¡Albus!? Si. Parece mentira que no me hayas reconocido, solo he cambiado mi vestimenta y... bueno he hecho un pequeño conjuro corta pelo. No puedo salir al mundo muggle con mi barba. Pero no pongas esa cara cuando quiera volverá a ser igual.. por cierto se me olvidaba...  
  
Albus cogió su varita y en un segundo la bruja Minerva dejo paso a una mujer muggle normal y corriente. Después de desayunar recogieron sus maletas y se pusieron en camino. Con la ayuda de un mapa de metros y autobuses encontraron la manera de llegar cerca de su casa. Cogieron la línea azul hasta Plaça de Sants, y desde allí llegaron a la conclusión que la mejor manera de encontrar la casa era cogiendo un taxi.  
  
Después de diez minutos en el este paró, Albus sacó un pequeño monedero y con el pagó los 4cuatro euros con cuarenta y cinco centimos que costó el trayecto. Minerva intento calcular su valor en Knuts, pero no valía la pena... ahora empezaba toda una aventura.  
  
Ya eran las once de la mañana del 30 de agosto de 2002, se acercaron al portal numero 31 de la calle Almería. Albus alargó su dedo hasta el botón de ático y pulsó. Esperamos durante unos segundos y una voz que parecía infantil...  
  
¿Si? Hola...mmm, somos los profesores ingleses que... Ah, si. Pasad.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió. ¿profesores de ingles? Minerva prefirió no decir nada, se subieron a una extraña habitación que se movía y llegaron al ático. En la puerta les esperaba una pareja de mediana edad. Les invitaron a entrar a la sala de estar y sirvieron café. Parecía ser que Albus y ellos ya se conocían, por lo menos por teléfono...  
  
Entonces... ¿estará en un colegio internado? Sí, aunque algunos fines de semana se puede salir al pueblo de al lado. Irene, creo que es tu oportunidad. ¿no querías tener un inglés perfecto para hacer teatro? Si papa, pero ¿y la carrera? Además, un colegio interno... Puede que veas a Alan Rickman por ahí... ¿Alan Rickman? - preguntó Albus Si, es su actor favorito.  
  
Albus me dirigió una mirada divertida. ¿Por qué le hacía gracia? A mi no me parecía nada gracioso. Después de mucho discutir convencimos a Irene, aunque su hermana Mónica estaba más ilusionada que ella, decía que ella siempre había querido ir.  
  
Quedamos en encontrarnos en el aeropuerto al día siguiente a las 5 de la tarde, los pasajes ya estaban reservados.  
  
Esa noche Irene se encontraba despierta dando vueltas en su cama, durante el verano había estado planeando con sus padres el vivir durante el curso en Inglaterra. Todo había salido como quería, todo excepto que dejaría la carrera por lo menos un año... pero eso no la inquietaba. Lo que si lo hacía eran esos extraños profesores que habían venido.  
  
Sus caras le resultaban extrañamente conocidas, y no lograba imaginar por que. Pero ese pensamiento se fue dando paso a otro, no menos preocupante... tenía que despedirse de mucha gente y no le daba tiempo, aún tenía que hacerse la maleta y ... estaba empezando a agobiarse. Decidió que lo mejor era escribir una carta para sus amigos y prometerles escribirles. Incluso podrían quedar a horas determinadas y hablar por el chat, e incluso verse por cámara... así se quedó dormida.  
  
Al día siguiente todo fue excesivamente deprisa, pronto llegó la hora de coger el avión. La familia al completo acompañó a Irene. En la entrada del aeropuerto estaban Albus y Minerva esperándoles. Estos cogieron las maletas y dijeron que las iban a facturar y que les esperaran.  
  
Mónica cogió a Irene del brazo y le apartó del pequeño grupo que formaban. Irene la miraba interrogativamente y Mónica le devolvía la mirada, pero la de esta era de preocupación.  
  
¿Te has dado cuenta del parecido? ¿Del parecido de que?- preguntó Irene ¿Cómo han dicho que se llamaban? No lo recuerdo, luego se lo preguntamos.. ¿pero a que viene esto? Me recuerdan mucho a los actores que interpretaban a... ¡¡¡¡¡ IRENE !!!!!! Que vas a perder el avión  
  
Mónica e Irene corrieron hasta llegar donde sus padres, allí estaban ya Albus y Minerva, se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron al pasillo correspondiente. De repente Albus se giró y se acercó a Mónica...  
  
Espero verte pronto jovencita. Estoy muy seguro de que así será. ¿Si? Pero...  
  
Mónica no tuvo tiempo de utilizar uno de sus argumentos, ni siquiera decir una de esas frases inolvidables que tanto le gustaban en un momento que parecía tan importante. Movió con indiferencia sus hombros y se contento con mover su mano a forma de despedida.  
  
Mientras en el pasillo Albus, Minerva e Irene se dirigían a... un momento ¿dónde se dirigían? Iban en directo a un trastero donde se guardaban los productos de limpieza del aeropuerto. Una vez dentro Albus y Minerva cogieron de las manos a Irene, uno a cada lado. Pasaron unos segundos, Irene se empezaba a poner nerviosa, pero cuando iba a decir algo no pudo. Una fuerza se lo impidió, era como si algo la cogiera del estomago y la empujara hacía delante, aunque no trató de liberarse tampoco hubiera podido.  
  
Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos después de varios minutos sintiéndose en tierra firme se encontró con los ojos preocupados de... parecía el profesor pero.. tenia barba y túnica y un gorro, le recordaba a... el actor que encarnaba a Albus Dumbledore. Pero no podía ser.  
  
Albus le tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarla, las maletas estaban encima de un carruaje que, supuso, los iba a llevar a algún sitio. Se acercó y en su interior vio a su profesora, pero también con túnica y sombrero. Una vez estuvieron acomodados en el interior Albus fue el que rompió silencio.  
  
Bien. me imagino que esto no te lo esperabas... ahora son las cinco y media, tenemos una hora y media para ponerte al día antes de la cena. Albus, piensa que no se lo podemos soltar tal cual... Minerva, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer dadas las circunstancias.  
  
Mientras los dos magos discutían sobre cual era la mejor opción Irene optó por mirar por la ventana. Lo única que veía eran árboles verdes y frondosos, después de ellos nada. Cuando empezaba a adormecerse la carroza paró, bajaron de ella lentamente. Minerva encantó las maletas para que les siguieran hasta... ¡un castillo!  
  
Irene, que no era estúpida, había atado cabos. Unos magos, Inglaterra, un castillo... su neurona se puso en funcionamiento y exclamó:  
  
Esto es ¡SORPRESA, SORPRESA!  
  
Albus y Minerva la miraron como si estuviera loca, y Minerva envió a Albus una mirada de triunfo, Irene había demostrado que mejor no se lo contaran todo de golpe... seguramente no entendería nada...  
  
Dejaron las maletas en las habitaciones y Albus llevó a Irene hasta su despacho. Una vez allí conjuró dos tazas de té y se sentaron. Bueno Irene, tengo que contarte una larga historia... Ejem, Albus, ¿Puedo decir algo? Si, claro. No me gusta el té, ¿me lo tengo que tomar? No, claro que no. Pero lo que te voy a contar es muy serio, así que agradecería que no me interrumpieras... si no es que es importante. 


	2. o quizas magos

Bueno, no lo puse antes. Ya sabéis, todo esto pertenece a la genio Rowling, solo me pertenece Irene y su familia...  
  
Gracias por los rewiews que me habéis dejado, espero que os siga gustando  
  
  
  
Albus se levantó de su silla moviéndose alrededor de ella, nerviosamente. Parecía no saber por donde empezar...  
  
Seguramente... has leído los libros de Harry Potter... ¿es así?  
  
Si.  
  
Bien, tienes que saber que todo lo que se cuenta en ellos es verdad, por lo menos la base. Lo que no es cierto es la trama. Nos inventamos unas pequeñas historias, sino no había emoción ni...  
  
Quieres decir... que Harry Potter ¿no existe?, que Voldemort ¿tampoco?  
  
No. Quiero decir que Harry Potter es un muchacho normal de séptimo, que Voldemort si existe y que ahora mismo esta en el auge de su poder. Verás, voy a intentar explicarme.  
  
Hace diez años, más o menos, un mago poderoso llamado Tom Riddle pasó al lado oscuro, tomando el nombre de Lord Voldemort, empezó poco a poco apoderándose de personas con influencias, muchos caían por miedo, otros por maldad.  
  
Hubo una reunión convocada por la orden blanca de los hechiceros únicos, durante la reunión que duró 4 días ocurrió algo que ha hecho que todo el mundo mágico haya sobrevivido hasta ahora. Unos cuantos hechiceros únicos tuvieron una visión, y no fueron los únicos. Un total de cien magos tuvieron la misma visión, el mismo día en el mismo momento. Veían la caída de Lord Voldemort. Su caída era provocada por una alma pura, una alma de una maga que había nacido una noche entre dos días. Una noche bajo la influencia del sol y la luna, dominados por Marte y Venus en igualdad de condiciones.  
  
Durante más de un año los hechiceros únicos por un lado, y los mortífagos por otro, estuvimos buscándote.  
  
La primera persona que dio contigo fue un mortífago, tenía claras ordenes de matarte, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión y te entregó a mi.  
  
Como Voldemort no te encontraba conjuró el poder de Marte para hacer prevalecerlo frente al poder de Venus. Por eso hemos esperado hasta que fueras mayor, hasta que fueras lo suficiente madura como para vencer la tentación del mal.  
  
Junto con tus padres decidimos que lo mejor era mantenerte como muggle. Y ellos voluntariamente aceptaron que les hiciéramos un conjuro desmemorizador, cambiaron de país, de profesión...  
  
Y gracias a eso no habéis sido encontrados. ¿Preguntas?  
  
Muchas. Pero no se por donde empezar...  
  
Muy bien, pues te las piensas y mañana hablamos, ahora tendríamos que ir a cenar.  
  
Salieron del despacho bajando por unas escaleras que les condujo al primer piso, siguieron por el primer pasillo de la derecha hasta llegar a las escaleras d que daban a la entrada. Bajaron por estas y cruzaron por unas grandes puertas que estaban a su izquierda. Irene se quedó alucinada con el comedor, en la película no era ni mucho menos tan bonito, tan... mágico como este. Seguía a Albus absorta en la contemplación del techo sin darse cuenta que era el centro de miradas de todo el profesorado.  
  
Como los alumnos no llegaban hasta el día siguiente Irene estaba sentada con todos los profesores. Fue presentada a los profesores y ellos a ella, aunque de la mayoría Irene conocía como mínimo el nombre.  
  
Cuando acabaron de cenar Minerva se acercó a ella y le indicó que la siguiera, le dijo que le enseñaría donde estaba su habitación. Salieron del comedor, al contrario de lo que Irene pensaba no subieron por las escaleras, sino que bajaron un piso. Se acercaban peligrosamente a las mazmorras, pero antes de llegar pararon en una puerta, la primera de la derecha. Minerva la abrió y dejó paso a Irene.  
  
Intenta dormir, mañana ya tendrás tiempo de poner tus cosas como gustes.  
  
Gracias. Buenas noches.  
  
Buenas noches.  
  
  
  
Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y dejó a Irene sola, en su nueva habitación, con sus muchos pensamientos. No sabía si saltar de alegría, pues en realidad siempre había soñado que le ocurriera algo parecido, o si llorar. En realidad no conocía a nadie, sus padres no sabían donde estaba ella en realidad, y por si fuera poco la idea de que Voldemort estaba tras su pista y lo único que quería de ella era matarla. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella si había nacido con esas estúpidas influencias?  
  
Por lo menos se que mi actor favorito no existe.  
  
Sonrió tristemente. Cogió su pijama y se lo puso. Se metió en la cama, e intentó inútilmente dormir. Se dio cuenta que en pocas horas sería uno de septiembre y todos los alumnos llegarían, y sería seleccionada para estar en una casa.  
  
Si le hubieran dicho que esto le sucedería, no se lo habría creído nunca, pero si lo hiciera hubiera dado saltos de alegría. Pero no en esta situación. Su familia estaba en peligro por su culpa y Voldemort la buscaba con el único propósito de matarla. Era la última esperanza del mundo mágico y no sabía nada sobre magia... y lo peor es que nunca había sido buena estudiante.  
  
Empezó a entender a Harry Potter, por lo menos al Harry Potter de los libros, por que según Albus Harry era un chico normal con dotes interpretativas...  
  
Con todo esto en su cabeza entró en un ligero sueño, un ligero sueño interrumpido muchas veces por la noche, hasta que a las seis cansada de dar vueltas decidió levantarse y hacer algo de provecho.  
  
Después de arreglarse decidió poner orden en su habitación. Colocó libros que había traído, ingenuamente había traído Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix, aún no había podido leerlo... lo dejo en un rincón abandonado. Colocó las fotos que había traído de sus padres y hermanos. De sus amigos... y amigas.  
  
Salió de su habitación, los pasillos apenas eran alumbrados por un tenue rayo de sol que amanecía. Subió al primer piso, se acercó a la puerta de salida, consiguió abrirla, básicamente por que no tenía ningún conjuro... salió a los terrenos, paseo cerca del lago, hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch, las escobas del colegio estaban perfectamente alineadas en el campo. Se acercó sigilosamente. Básicamente todo era lo mismo, había dicho Albus, ¿por que no probar?  
  
¡Arriba!  
  
La escoba se levantó con fuerza hasta la mano de Irene, esta asustada la soltó inmediatamente y dio unos pasos hacía atrás por seguridad. Miró alrededor y deseó que nadie estuviera mirando. Volvió a acercarse.  
  
¡Arriba!  
  
La escoba volvió a subir hasta la mano de ella, esta vez Irene no se asustó. Probó a subirse encima. Parecía bastante seguro, le recordaba a estar montada en los caballitos de la feria. Probó subir más alto, más rápido... la adrenalina se le disparó, era genial volar. Cuando se dio cuenta eran las ocho de la mañana, llegaría tarde a desayunar.  
  
Bajó rápidamente, colocó la escoba en su sitio y corrió hacía el castillo, entró sofocada en el comedor y todos los profesores la miraban extrañados.  
  
Buenos días. Siento el retraso.  
  
Adelante, no te preocupes, nos ha encantado tu primera clase de vuelo, se nota que lo llevas en la sangre.  
  
Mmm, ¿estabais mirando?  
  
  
  
Todos asintieron sonriendo, Irene se sentó en su sitio sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Miró su plato que enseguida se llenó con lo que más le apetecía en ese momento.  
  
Bueno, como todos sabéis -empezó Albus- hoy empieza un nuevo curso, este curso será especial, como sabéis tenemos la presencia de Irene, que no pasará desapercibida. Entre todos tenemos que lograr que aprenda lo máximo en el menos tiempo posible.  
  
No hará clases con todos los alumnos, pues irá a un ritmo superior, tendrá dos profesores individuales, pero otras materias las dará por libre, espero que le prestéis la mayor ayuda posible por vuestra parte. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
Sí ¿cómo la presentaremos a los alumnos? - preguntó la profesora Sprout.  
  
Pues simplemente como una nueva alumna, si alguien os hace preguntas dadle largas.  
  
¿dónde dormirá? - preguntó Fligwick  
  
Pues, tiene su habitación individual, pero esta noche la seleccionaremos para una casa, podrá estudiar en su sala común.  
  
Después de otras tantas preguntas de detalles dejaron el comedor y cada uno se dirigió a sus quehaceres. Albus pidió a Irene que lo acompañara. Llegaron a su despacho y tomaron asiento. 


End file.
